Rinicio Justaldle
Rinicio Justaldle is the main character of Golden Star Frontier. She is one of the astral children (also known as a Helevorian). Traits Characteristics Species/Race: Human/Tarlaasian/Helevorian Gender: Female Age: 126 Height: 6'5 ft Appearance Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Roles Occupation: Shadow Knight Faction: Team Prodigy Arsenal Weaponry: Shadowlore, Shade Cannon and Dark Praecano Arts Armor: Shadow Armor Mana Production Rate (MPR): 8640 Backstory Rinicio came from the Helevorian worlds and was sent by Eld as a final defense against the Xanadus as his barrier would eventually break. She was trained and raised by Deymas, in a base in Veilskar. She is one of the most powerful characters in team prodigy and is on par with Aerias and Nightmare. When she was an interceptor, she trained and went to school for around 20 years. When she learned almost all there was to learn, she went to straight up training for around 50 years. She trained twice a day each time being 5 hours. After that 10 years of training she decided to go on various expeditions to different worlds using a small but extremely versatile interceptor spaceship and report her findings to Deymas. She was more of a recon unit than anything else at the time. While occasionally protecting the Earth from dangerous raids she still was less of a knight and more of a recon unit. However her mettle was about to be tested at her 10th year of being a recon unit. When Quinique launched an attack on Garuya, she knew she made the right decision with the training. After that, she discovered she wan't the only one who was training to become the strongest. So she immediately signed up for more training from Deymas. Nearly a year after the 10 years of expedition. (She was still training the whole time she was a recon unit). Rinicio woke up to screaming. It was Deymas gathering strength in front of Aerias. Who has been planning to convert Deymas's team into team prodigy. Deymas and Aerias get into a huge battle. But it was obvious who was the superior Draikutsu. Aerias. In ancient tradition. Draikutsu are leaders. They do not need to be stronger than their team members. But the strongest draikutsu is the one everyone should follow. So after the fight, everyone apart of team interceptor joined Aerias's side and that side was known as team prodigy. It was a big change, but they would are living in a huge mile long spaceship built by the grand yokai themselves instead of a wrecked underground base. Afterwards, Rinicio and her small team from the interceptor base met with her new extended team. There she was given superior training to the training that Deymas provided. Aerias's training was so great and special that she was able to make it as if she was trained by Aerias her entire life. More so, there was more to be done. Since the legion is a very busy organization. About a few years later Aerias ran into Rinicio's room at night. She made it to the control center for a brief explanation of what was going on and then made her way to the forest of mage lights near Eastern Eld city by flying. Where she observed an Aledra in very strange and almost surrealistic armor. His head was spewing out purple flames and also had a large gaping hole in his head. The Aledra was attacking a small group of people and throwing them by their heads into a portal. Rinicio did as instructed and attacked. So they fought and the strange Aledra won. After, she was able to reveal his name, and his name was Varakir. Varakir continued his slaughter of Humans and made his way to Eastern Eld village. Abilities/Weapons Rinicio is one of the astral children and her body exists on such a plane. She has many special powers, armor and weapons with the intent of protecting her homeworld. She is well known for her incredible athleticism and unmatched combat skills and is really tough with the ability to break concrete with her bare hands without the shadow armor on. With the shadow armor on she can punch through half a foot thick of the toughest steel. But when she reaches soul augmentation/unraveling/unfurling she is capable of cutting planets in half. She has all the regular powers of an SRE and a Helevorian. She can manipulate darkness and ice at will along with soul energy. Even though most of her firepower comes from her ice and darkness manipulation, she can heat a blast of soul energy to degrees hotter than the surface of the sun and possibly far beyond that. With the abilty to harness the power of frost and darkness, she has sacraficed all of her powers for ice and darkness powers rather than versatility. Attuning her body to the to the two elements, leaving her body weak to everything else, but giving her a resistance to it. She also can see in the dark and is capable of using the unraveling mode and unfurling mode. A notable thing about her armor is that it can save her from just about any lethal blow. But such attacks that are blocked by the armor to save her life drains her mana supply dramatically. Unless she is given enough time to regenerate another attack of the same power or above will send her to Helevor. Even if her body is completely shattered into many different parts the armor will pull her back together if she has enough mana. But it has happened mysteriously during fights when she had very little mana left. By far her strongest attack is her ability to reach out to being's souls and say very deep things to them from which the victim will understand at a spiritual level. When she is finished with this attack, the victim, if successful, no matter how strong will break down severely. And will be affected by it for the rest of it's life. Preforming such a powerful spell can change even the most evil of enemies. Not only that, but when she does that successfully she can easily tear the soul out of the being's body. This attack, exclusive to only Rinicio has some deep connection with the god's language which allows them to communicate not only words but feelings, views on situations, and even complicated thoughts that aren't normally expressed by mortals. The god language goes far beyond sounds. Suggesting that she has mastered soul magic as well. Being one of the few characters to be able to control 3 elements while maintaining a specialized nature. Personality Rinicio has a slightly complex personality. She is cocky, arrogant, but is also sympathetic towards others but is somewhat quick to react to anyone who offends her or wants to hurt her or her friends and will not show respect for that being until it has atoned for its actions, depending on what it did. After the incident is over she always puts it behind her and treats the villain as a friend. As if realizing that no one is perfect and we all make mistakes and knows that they can learn from their actions. It truly takes a lot for Rinicio to never forgive someone. Motivated by her friends and family, she will do just about anything to save the day. A long time ago Rinicio went to school, but due to focusing ridiculously hard on becoming strong many years after she left school caused her to forget almost everything especially due to all the hits she took to the head. Making her not the smartest with an IQ of around 112. However her personality and combat skills make up for that. Even if the combat she has done throughout her life has taken a toll on her she is great at self control. Allowing her to come up with great strategies amidst the most scary situations. Category:Human Characters